Bones of his loved one
by cynderthedragoness1
Summary: Of all the people in the galaxy why did it have to happen to her, and know he will stop at nothing to find the one who did it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Bones/star wars crossover

in this story there is no jedi and earth is part of the star wars geaxesy. PS, there is still the many star wars spisses. PSS i own nothing.

In a park not that far from the US captile FBI ED (Earth Devision) agint Anakin Skywalker was walking with his drod R2-D2 and the family dog, a blood hound named Binks.

Anakin was graetful for many things in his life but the number one thing wuold be is family. He has a gorgess wife, his adobed daugter, and twins a boy and girl team, sure his family wasn't perfet but whose was. Sure the family had falling out almost nine mounth ago but now every thing was back to some what normule. His adobted daugter was going to the Planet Shili for two weeks for culturle resones.

All of the sudden Binks start to tuge at his leash barking and whining all the time. Anakin was having a hard time keeping a hold of the leash and soon sliped out of his hands. "Binks, Binks get back here! You clusty munt." Yelled Anakin as he shased after the hound into a wooden area.

When Anakin finly cought up to the blood hound he him lieing billy down and whining up a storm. he looked to where the dog was looking amd what he saw made his blood run cold. There on the ground was dead body, the top half was sawing bone and looked to be eaten by someing manmade like a acid or someing he was no scintest like his freand Obi-Wan was.

pulling out his holophone he first quickly called the police and then he called his coworker. "Hay Booth its Skywalker i found a casse for you and your squints." He said as he looked down at the poor soul that had to suffer sush a brutle death.

2 hours latter...

Both Booth and Dr. Brennan or Bones as Booth like to call her were looking at the body. "tilling by the hips its a female. Mr. Hodgins make sure to take planty of souil samples." as Brennan was exsamining the body both Anakin and Booth were talking at the side line, with Anakin cruching and petting Binks. "So the most clumsy dog in the known gelxey found the body." said Booth shaking his head in wuonder. "Now i've seen everything."

"I now what you mean there was this one time..." Anakin was soon interrubted holophone going off. Getting up and exsusing himself he ansered his holophone "Skywalker here"

"Skywalker sur has Ahsoka called you at all today, she said she would call me once she got to Shili." it was Rex Fett that had called he was weured for his girlfreand.

"Rex calm down im sure she just got tired from the jureny and forgot" he said with a smile Rex was good for his doughter "If it makes you fill beter i'll call her myself and tell her to call you, how does that sound?" "verey good sur." said Rex sounding content.

gettig off that call he then soon called Ahsoka. But soon he grow pale has he heard Ahsoka's ring tone going off near were the squints where working "_A hero's not afriad to give his life a hero's gonna save me just in time_." Anakin turned around and saw Hodgins pick up a holo and say "Some guy named Skyguy is calling what do i do?"

swalling a lump in his thurt he walked forwerd and said "Turn her over to were her right sholder is showing."

"I can't do that I..." but Dr. Brennan soon stoped talking by a yelling Anakin

"I SAID TURN HER OVER NOW!" Scared by the FBI ED agint they turned her over and there on the right sholder was a tatoo of a pair of jaig eyes with a hand print inbetwin it with a five on the palm and wrighting on the top and bottom. ( image/138256750407 )  
"Ahsoka, no" it was then that Anakin fell to his knees and scremed bloody merder.

Bones theme plays

I hope you guys like this idea it will stay here for a while know if you exsuse me *runs from a mob* I'm sorry for all spelling mistakes I don't get spellcheck and I'm dyslexia and its just as hard on me to I could use a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

There are many things that someone should not walk into one of them being, is seeing your parents going at it and another is discovering your own child's crime scene. It tuck both Booth and a police officer to drag Anakin away from the now name body of Ahsoka Tano. When they got him to he out side of the crime tape sitting him on a park bench he called Anakin's wife Padme.

since the twins were both in school it wasn't hard for her to come fairly quickly by the urgency in Booth's voice. When Padme got there she saw a very broken Anakin and see a corner wheel a body away. She slowly walked up to Anakin and sat next to him and ask "Ani what's wrong?" Anakin looked up from the ground and up to his wife with red eyes and tier tracks running down is chicks. "Ahsoka will not be coming home and she never will." said Anakin as he then watch them tack away Ahsoka in a Jefferson van.

Padme was confuse for awhile till she put together Anakin's look of distress, the body being taken away and a very down Binks (That in it self was weird) then it all just click together, that there little girl was with the stars now and soon she was crying along with Anakin and holding him as they cried together.

meanwhile Booth and Hodgins watch on with sad looks on there faces. "It must be hard for him to be the one to discover her like that." said Hodgins as he went back to doing his job. after he left did Dr. Brennan tuck Hodgins place next to Booth and look at the morning couple and said "Do you think they be ok if I ask them one question its important that I do."

"You can try but I better go with you, your people skills are not that great."

"I'm working on that and you have to admit that its getting exceptional." said Brennan, Booth rolled his eyes as they walked over to Anakin and Padme. when they got to the both of them, they looked up and at the crime fighting duel and it was then that Bones asked her question that she wanted to ask. " While as looking over Ahsoka I notice something about her hips, they looked like they were caring some extra weight do you now why that would be the case?" both Anakin and Padme looked at each other with wide eyes and answered the question with a question. " Was there no small body with her?" asked Padme

Dr. Brennan looked confused and said " No I have not found no separate skeleton structure, should I have found one?" Know it was Anakin's and Padme's turn to look confusion and soon that look of confusion turned into looks of horror and it was Anakin that said " Ahsoka was two weeks from her due date, that's way she was going to Shili for some sort of ceremony that has to happen as soon as a baby togruta is born. I don't now all the details, I might have zoned out when Ahsoka explained it to me."

it was Padme that asked a question that Anakin will not like as will as no one wants to really think about and want it to be a reality. " You don't think she was a target of a Hutt slaver group and they killed her just for the baby do you?" that brought pain to Anakin manly because he was a slave from birth and was saved from a now deceased FBI agent Qui-gon jinn.

If it was the case of a grape and go, and not a plan gone wrong, he will treat it like a fifty-fifty chance that it will go either way and one way or the other he was going to find both his grand kid and Ahsoka's killer. Getting up and gently tacking off padme's arms and putting on the most stoic face that he ever put on in his entire life he said to both Booth and Dr. Brennan in a calm manner " Booth you and I both now that I don't give a womrats ass about the rules and I'm going to see this case though no matter what. I'm going find my grand kid and Ahsoka's killer no matter the cost. And the first thing were going to do is going to every hospital in a hundred mile radius to look for a Togruta-human high breed."

With as many enemy's that he has made over the years, this might have been target towards him and as a sign to him that he might have to look after his remaining family members and he was not going to let no one be killed on his watch again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

because of the urgency of this case Booth was able to get fifty FBI agents to look for the baby in all the hospital in a hundred mile radius. It was both a blessing and a miracle that they fond the poor baby fifty-five miles from the crime scene.

When Anakin was told that they found the baby he rushed to the hospital. When He, Booth, and Brennan got there and was directed to the nursery were though the window they saw a tan Togruta with three lekku and no montrals, because were the montrals were suppose to be was only a tuff of blond hair, and the baby had ears just in front of the baby's front lekku, the baby was also rapt in a pink blanket. Anakin's berth was taken away by her beauty, she may have her father's skin color but she had her mother's looks and white smudges on her checks and forehead that will soon turn into her facial markings when she was older.

Anakin turned to the nurse next to him and asked "Can I hold her?" the nurse nodded and went into the nursery to get the baby girl. As the nurse went to go get the baby Booth asked the nurse Twi'lek that was handed the baby when she got here, " I would like all the security tapes for that day." when the nurse that went to get the baby came back out with the baby girl and placed her in Anakin's arms Booth asked Anakin "What's her name going to be?"

"Ahsoka said that if it was a girl that her name would be Ahadah and Rex said that if it was a boy it would be Thron last name Fett." Anakin turned back to the nurse and asked "When will she be able to go home?" and then the nurse replied "We would like to keep her for one more week just to see if there are any health problems in the future, in the mean time family can come and go as pleased and we would like a name for the little one." "Ahadah Tano Fett" said Anakin as he hand back Ahadah and watch her take her back to be put back to bed.

Before living the hospital the trio stop and ask the Twi'lek nurse if she remembered the person that dropped off baby Ahadah.

"I don't remember her name but she looked like one of those Dathomir Witches, but with hair shaved on one side and flowing down one side."

"Thank you, if you remember any thing call us." said Anakin as he handed her a card with the number on it and they walked out and went and drove back to the Jeffersonian.

**LATER**

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian all three went to the platform were Ahsoka laid. Brennen walk up to Zack and ask "what is your observe?" as she said this she put on her gloves and looked along with Zack. "She was very active played sports maybe kick boxing, and the there are some healed crack rips to old to be cases of death, but the neck looks to be broken." said Zack as he ponted at the areas that he was describing to the tree crime fighters.

"You can tell that by just bones?" ask Anakin staring at the small squint. Zack nodded his head, as he was opening his mouth to say more to the crime fighters but was stopped by Angela coming up the platform and saying in her up beat tone of voice "I think I got the person that brought in the baby to the hospital." she said as she handed the holopad to Booth as both Anakin and Brennan looked over his shoulder to look at a close up pitcher of a female Dathomirian just like the Twi'lek nurse descried for them.

Dread filled Anakin, as he breathed though his nose and out his mouth to slow his racing heart as he said to the small group on the platform "I now who that is." he said as he walked to a bigger screen to blow up the image to a bigger size for all of them to see and he then counted "Her name is Asajj Ventress both her and Ahsoka were both the top MMA fighters, that's how Ahsoka broke her rips, but she didn't stop till she won the fight and the semi finales."

Anakin looked at all of them around the platform, Brennan was the first to speak saying "Now that we have a lead." turning around she said to her team "Hodgins and Zack clean the bones and cheek the lungs for any thing, something tills me she would not of gone down with out a fight, Angela you do what you do best." "you got it sweetie."

as they were leaving to go talk to Ventress, Booth said "I got a bad filling about this." 


End file.
